Fearless
by blackrose82
Summary: And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in the storm in my best dress. Fearless. Song-fic.


**Song-fic!**

Fearless

I sat in my English seat, watching the road glistened from the slight rain that happened during lunch. I continued to watch the sparkles against the road as the bell rang. The seat in front of me moved and fingers snapped in front of me. I looked ahead to the smirk of my wonderful boyfriend. Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Day dreaming blue eyes?" he asked his voice deep. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked wider at me.

"Hilarious, babe. Just Hilarious" I dead panned. He smiled at me.

"My sarcasm is doing you well" he winked at me and turned around as Ms. Dawes started to tell us about our new assignment. She talked for a minute about the book report we were supposed to do with our partners. I took out a sheet of paper and doodled, pretending to write notes. First I started out drawing circles and lines, and then it matured to hearts and stars. Then I went to drawing Eli's name _inside _the hearts and adding my name to them. This went on for a while, the whole time Ms. Dawes was talking, and the longer she talked the bigger my hearts got.

"So, whose house are we working at today?" Eli's voice pulled me out of my trance and slammed my notebook shut, clutching it to my chest.

"W-what?" I stuttered, my face beet red. He smirked at me smug and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked me, his smirk taunting. I shook my head, clutching the notebook tighter.

"Nothing" I whispered quietly. He stared at me a while longer, his smirk never leaving his beautiful face. "I…it's nothing! Stop looking at me like that!" I scolded him, his intense gaze breaking me.

"Just show me what you have!" he reached for the notebook and I swatted his hand away. I shook my head.

"We can work at your house today okay?" I said my voice squeaky. He nodded his head, _still_ smirking at me with those emerald green eyes twinkling with amusement. I groaned and the bell rang, signaling the school day is over. I grabbed my bag, stuffing the notebook inside of it and swung it over my shoulder. I walked out of the class and Eli's arms wrapped around me from behind, walking closely to me.

"Why can't I see what you have in your notebook?" he asked, his voice softer, all teasing gone.

"Its…embarrassing" I told him. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Fair enough" he told me and we stopped at our lockers. We threw our unneeded books in there and he took my hand taking me to his car, Morty. I looked over at Eli, his hair wiping lightly in the wind, his face sporting a small smile. _Dance with me… _

_There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

As we drove, Eli talked animatedly about his guy's night with Adam. They went to a Dead Hand concert that past Friday and convinced his and Adam's parents to let them stay in a hotel room in Toronto.

"…But the best part was, the hotel employee gave us someone else's room and it was a huge mess so we got free Room Service! Ha, Adam and I ate the whole kitchen to crumbs! We stayed up all night and watched every Fast and Furious movie and I kicked his ass in Modern Warfare 3!" he rambled excitedly, his eyes still on the road. After he was done with his story he reached over and turned the radio on, filling the car with rhythmic drum beats and guitar chords. He bobbed his head to the beats, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and silently mouthing the words.

I stared at him, my mind in shock of how this Emo, Goth, hearse-driving, bad-ass could be so…energetic. His jet-black hair swept right above his eyebrows making his glowing emerald green eyes pop. His defined jaw line, setting his mouth in the perfect position, begging to be kissed. His apple's Adam bobbed every time he swallowed as he continued to sing to the music. His neck lead into his built chest—covered by a grey shirt—and his toned stomach. His leather jacket was pushed up to his elbows, his muscles moving as his fingers drummed to the insane beat. His long spidery fingers—perfect for pleasuring of any kind—moved incredibly fast, keeping up with the beat and soon the song was over. I continued to scrutinize him, my mind far away.

"Like what you see?" he asked me, his trademark smirk plastered across his face. I groaned at him and threw my head back. He laughed and one arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to his side. He stopped for stoplight and took his free hand off the wheel to fix his hair. His long fingers ran through his thick locks, quickly mussing the mop of black hair. I stared at him, my heart beating and suddenly I realizing just how much I love his hair. I pushed his fingers aside and let my fingers tangle in his locks. He looked down at me and smirked. I looked straight ahead and smiled my cheeks red.

_Were driving down the road, I wonder if you know _

_I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

We arrived at his house and he rushed out, racing to my side. He opened my door for me and I blushed and thanked him as he helped me out. He leaned me against the side of his car, taking my backpack from me.

"Your welcome" he whispered to me, and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, lingering. He pulled away and I blushed. He grabbed my hand and led me up to his house, opening the door for me yet again. I smiled my thank you and took my shoes off, plopping myself down on his couch. I grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. I propped my feet up on his coffee table and he snickered at me. He walked to the kitchen, leaving his jacket on the recliner.

"You want anything?" he asked me, his voice muffled.

"Um…Coke please!" I told him. He came back, two Cokes in his hand, and sat down next to me. We watched TV for a while and soon his lips were against my neck. I giggled lightly and placed my hand on his chest.

"Eli…" I started but didn't finish. His lips felt so warm against my cold neck.

"What?" he responded between kisses. His hands roamed down my body, clad in my prettiest dress and he went under it, rubbing my thighs. I gasped and pushed him back on the couch. I straddled him and smiled, leaning down to capture his lips in mine. He smiled into the kiss and licked my bottom lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and he thrust his tongue in, searching and finding every hidden spot. His tongue massaged against mine sensually and I moaned at the feeling.

I usually didn't initiate make-out sessions like I did today. Usually it's him egging me on, always stopping for me because I'm scared of doing something wrong. But today was different…today I felt fearless. He makes me do things I wouldn't have even dreamed of doing last year. It felt nice…being fearless. It was a rush, an energy, which you can't explain until your heavily making out with your boyfriend on his couch, straddling him.

The sound of pitter-patter was heard against his roof and I tore my mouth away from his. I looked outside and sure enough it was pouring. I looked down at Eli and giggled quietly. His hair was a disheveled mess, random strands lying across the couch's pillows. His lips were open and swollen and his eyes were darkened with lust. I smiled at him, pulling my hair back behind my ear.

"Whoa" he whispered his voice high. I giggled again and got off of him, fixing my dress. He shook his head, fixing his hair and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. He looked outside for a second and then back at me.

"Dance with me" he said. I turned around and stared at him.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me and smirked.

"Dance with me. Outside"

"…In the rain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that is outside" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"But…my dress…." I whispered to myself. I looked down at the pretty floral design and the detailed pleats. I looked back outside and shrugged standing up. I grabbed Eli by the hand and lead him to the front door. Eli turned on the radio and blasted it and took me outside. We went into the middle of the street, immediately getting soaked. I lifted my face up to the rain and smiled as Eli pulled me into his hard chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped mine around my waist and we slowly started swaying to the beat of the song.

Now this is fearless.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this; you take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless. _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in the storm in my best dress_

_Fearless. _

"Eli! Clare! What the hell are you two doing?" CeCe yelled at us from Bullfrog's car. "Get your asses back in the house!" I giggled and grabbed Eli's hand, racing back to the house our clothes dripping with water. We ran upstairs and Eli grabbed a couple of towels and we locked ourselves in his room. I laughed, shivering.

"That was insane! I can't believe I let you talk me into that!" I giggled. He laughed with me and wrapped a towel around me.

"Me? I didn't talk you into anything!" he joked with me. I smiled at him and he pulled me closer to his wet body, rubbing his hands down my body. We stood there for a while, basking in each other's presence.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked, smiling. "You can imagine what my mother would think if I can home this way" He winked at me and went to his closet.

"Do you want some…um…boxers too…or…" he began. "I mean I'm sure my mom has some but uh…" I laughed at his cuteness.

"Boxers will be fine" I whispered, blushing madly. He nodded, his cheeks flaring red. I gasped.

"Elijah Goldsworthy? _Blushing_?" I mocked him. He groaned at me and threw some purple plaid boxers, grey sweats, and one of his Dead hand t-shirts at me. I smiled and he kissed his check.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom" he whispered to me. I smiled at him and he left, closing the door behind him. I got dressed quickly, loving the feeling of Eli's clothes on me. I held my wet clothes in my hand and he walked in.

"I'll put these in the dryer" he grabbed my clothes and his and left the room again. A low hum sounded somewhere throughout the house and soon Eli reappeared. He smiled at me and closed and locked his door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bed and we laid there, his arms pulling me tighter to his chest. He pulled out a remote and turned the TV on flicking it to Toddlers and Tiaras (1) my favorite show. I laughed and snuggled closer to his chest.

"We don't have to watch this babe" I told him, giggling. He shrugged.

"It's actually pretty interesting…" he mused. I laughed at him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Did I ever mention how hot you look in my clothes?" he whispered in my ear, nibbling on it lightly.

"N-no" I stutter, my breathing hitched.

"Hmm" he muttered. "Well, you look amazingly hot and mouth-watering sexy" he whispered, his voice husky. I blushed furiously and kept my eyes forward. He chuckled breathily and didn't say anything else, accomplished with his work. A couple minutes went by and my cheeks had finally calmed down. Eli took his finger and lifted my chin up. He stared into my eyes a little longer and something flashed in them. Before I could figure out what it was, he kissed me. The kiss was sweet and slow, much like a first kiss. That's exactly what it was. It was first kiss.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway,_

_My hands shake I'm not usually this way but,_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave,_

_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something._

_It's Fearless. _

We pulled up to my house, and Eli shut Morty off. I sighed sadly and looked towards my empty house. Eli took his hand and grabbed mine, pulling me closer to him. I giggled and rested my head on his chest. His fingers danced along the hem of my dress—which by the way is very much dry. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and smiled.

"I have to go now" I whispered quietly, after a few minutes of silence.

"No!" Eli whined. "Stay. Stay in my arms forever" I laughed, hugging him tighter.

"I wish. You know I would if we could" I told him, smiling. He smirked.

"Yeah, I know" he kissed my temple and got out, pulling me with him. He walked to my front door and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss. He smirked and pulled away, attaching his lips to my neck.

"I love you" he whispered against my skin. I smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"I love you too, Eli" I whispered. We kissed once more and he left. As I watched him pull off, I waved and thought…

'_Cause I don't know how it's gets better than this,_

_You take my head and drag me headfirst,_

_Fearless. _

_**Reviews? (:**_


End file.
